Contest Entry
by klutzilla4994
Summary: this is my contest entry for mell-bellz-luvz-u's Dasey one shots contest
1. You Heard?

"Ok Casey, what is up with you? Why have you been avoiding me all summer?", Derek asked barging into Casey's room in his usual manner.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about.", Casey stuttered.

"Ever since graduation night you have been going out of your way to avoid me whenever possible. Now don't get me wrong, I don't mind you not totally invading my life for once, but why are you doing it?", Derek asked, faking nonchalance and attempting to look less hurt than he was. But Casey knew him too well, she could see right through him.

"Same difference.", the brunette said quietly, slowly sitting on her bed.

"What?", Derek asked confused, then realization hit.

"_Step brother." Same difference." "Yeah"_

"That's what this is about? You're ignoring me for finally agreeing with you about something?"

"No, I'm ignoring you because…because that wasn't what I was hoping you would say."

"Well what did you wa…oh my gosh why would you want me to say you weren't my sister after all that crap you put me through trying to prove you were?", Derek asked somewhat annoyed.

"N-never mind. This was stupid. Just go to bed.", Casey said nervously.

"Come on Klutzilla, tell me. Why would you put me through all that crap trying to convince me you were my sister and there was no difference, if you didn't want me to think that?"

"Ugh I hate when you call me that! And I wasn't trying to convince just you alright!!", Casey screamed.

"Who else would you be trying to convince?"

"Derek, just go ok? Please.", Casey began to cry.

"Oh, no. Case you know I don't do tears. Come on.", Derek said, slowly backing up uncomfortably.

"Then you better hurry because there is about to be a lot of them.", Casey's voice broke towards the end. Derek quickly rushed out, but not before promising to make her finish this discussion later. Neither teen heard or saw that they had an audience.

-------------------

"Georgie, what do you think we should do? After they met I really didn't think we would have this problem.", Nora asked her husband that night in bed.

"Well, is it such a problem Nora? I mean they met when they were fifteen, never saw eachother as brother and sister, they are both over eighteen, and moving away to college in the morning.", George reasoned, placing a hand on his wife's growing stomach.

"Well it's not the end of the world no, and I know we both did research and agreed we wouldn't have a problem if they got together and that it isn't illegal or anything. But what do we do? Do we try to help them get together? Do we just let nature take its course? Do we atleast hint that a relationship would be ok?", Nora rambled, much like her eldest daughter.

"I think we should talk to them, and see how deep there feelings go."

"Ok, I'll talk to Casey while I drive the van up to Queens tomorrow, and you can talk to Derek while you two drive the Prince."

"Ok." George agreed as they settled down to sleep.

-----------------

Nora was trying to decide how to start the conversation with her daughter when she started it herself.

"Mom, can I confess something to you?", Casey asked quietly.

"You can tell me anything Case. You know that.", Nora replied kindly.

"Well, for a while now, I've been getting these feelings and I don't know what to do with them. My head says its wrong to feel this way but my heart says otherwise."

"Can you be more specific?"

"Well, there's this guy…"

"Derek." Casey's heart stopped.

"H-ho-how did you know?", the blue eyed girl stuttered.

"I heard you in your room talking last night. I wasn't spying!", Nora quickly added the last part. "I was coming to see if you needed any help and I couldn't help but overhear. But I'm glad I did because now I can help you."

"You heard? How much?", Casey asked mortified.

"All of it, even you crying. I wasn't sure what to do so I walked back down to the basement and talked to George, and we both agreed on what we think is best." This caused Casey's breath to hitch in her throat.

"We won't stop you, because we don't believe its wrong your both eighteen, in college and old enough to make your own choices. It may be hard for some people to accept, but we believe if its worth it to you, you will be able to handle it. But only if a relationship with each other is what you guys want.", Nora finished. Casey let out a breath and began to cry.

"I don't think he feels the same way. That's why I have been trying so hard to bond as a brother and sister, even if just superficially."

"I think you underestimate him, Case. He cares very deeply for you. He has done so much for you. Sure he isn't very big on feelings, but he shows them in ways he knows how."

"I hope your right Mom. I really do."

"Me too", Nora said under her breath.

-----------------

While women have a special way of doing things, so do men…

"Derek, do you have feelings for Casey..honestly.", George asked.

"What on this green earth would make you ask me that?", Derek asked, embarrassed but trying to hide it.

"Derek.", his dad warned.

"Ugh, yes alright? And its driving me crazy! I can't stop thinking about her no matter what I do or who I go out with.", Derek said with his head in his hands.

"Its alright you know.", this caused Derek to whip his head up and look at his father.

"What?"

"Nora and I discussed it before we even got married. While its unconventional we don't see anything wrong with it. We brought it on ourselves by bringing to hormonal good looking teenagers of the opposite sex into the same house. You have seen each other at your best and worst…and still find each other attractive.", George laughed. "To be honest, I don't know how you guys have lasted as long as you have."

"Denial" Derek deadpanned. Both son and father laughed.

"So how did you know…about Casey I mean?", Derek asked.

"Nora heard you guys in Casey's room last night."

"Oh."

* * *

ok im not in love with the ending, but I hope you like it anyways J

Van


	2. Pie

_**Derek walked into his two bedroom apartment he shared with his lovely step sister.**_

"_**De-rek. Where have you been? Dinner is getting cold. I went to all this trouble making your favorite meal for you to celebrate your final midterm and your late? Gosh can't you be more considerate?", Casey ranted.**_

"_**Sorry, Princess. Coach called a surprise practice this afternoon and I had to be there if I want that captain spot next year."**_

"_**Don't call me that, and couldn't you have at least called? You can't help a situation like that but would have calling home killed you? Or even texting me real quick so your food wasn't cold.", Casey pouted.**_

"_**Case, its fine. We can heat it up, it will still be good. Plus, I'm a guy, even if it isn't I'll eat it anyway."**_

"_**True. Well, sit down and eat before it gets colder."**_

_**---------------**_

"_**That was really good, Cassarole Case. That never leaves this room by the way."**_

"_**Of course not. But save room for dessert, I made your favorite pie."**_

"_**Um, Case. hehe About that.", Derek said.**_

"_**What did you do?", Casey's eye began to twitch and her voice got really low.**_

"_**Um, well, I might have eaten that this morning. But I didn't know it was for tonight and I'm actually sorry.", Derek said quickly.**_

"_**De-rek! I can't believe you! Do you know how long that took to make? How did you even eat a WHOLE pie anyway? Couldn't you have saved me at least one piece?"**_

"_**I thought it was just for me. I mean you don't usually eat pie, Miss Health Conscious."**_

"_**Ugh! You are such an egotistical jerk!"**_

"_**I love you too Case.", Derek smirked.**_

"_**You are so infuriating!", Casey screamed. Derek started walking towards the door.**_

"_**Where are you going?", Casey asked.**_

"_**To the store to get the stuff for another pie..and I'll make it this time."**_

"_**Really? You're gonna make a pie instead of eat one?", Casey asked in disbelief.**_

"_**Yeah, and you are going to get the whole thing when I'm done."**_

"_**Aw thank you Der." Casey moved to hug him.**_

"_**Still don't do hugs, Case.", Derek laughed as he walked out the door, leaving Casey blushing. "By the way, you're welcome."**_

_**Casey sat down on their couch, smiling.**_


End file.
